MC Biker Lingo
MC // BIKER LINGO 1%ers - Generally, members of outlaw motorcycle clubs. Derived from a statement by the American Motorcycle Association (AMA) that 99% of motorcyclists are law-abiding and the remaining 1% cause most of the problems. The statement seems to have first appeared shortly after the so-called Hollister riot in 1947. The 1% symbol, is usually seen on a rhombus (diamond-shaped) patch, and worn on the cutoff or colors. 13 - Patch worn by a biker, usually a 1%er. May stand for the letter “M” (13th letter of alphabet), and indicate the wearer smokes pot, or uses “crank” (methamphetamine). Can also mean “The Mother Club“, or original chapter of a motorcycle club. The leadership of a club. Another meaning may be a patch given for for time served. hi 22 - Patch indicating someone who has done time in prison. Also, the 22nd letter of the alphabet, "V", and used by the Vagos MC, usually a horizontal diamond-shaped green patch with a red 22. 69 - Patch indicating someone who has performed cunnilingus with witnesses present. 81 - Hell's Angels (8th & 1st letters of alphabet). An 81 patch may be worn by a support club of the Hell's Ang3l 666 - Patch symbolizing the mark of the Beast, or Satan. _.F.F._. - (Insert club name) Forever Forever (Insert club name). Some examples: A.F.F.A. = Angels Forever Forever Angels; B.F.F.B. = Bandidos Forever Forever Bandidos. A.M.A. - American Motorcycle Association Apes/Ape Hangers - Handlebars that are very high, and which raise the rider's hands above the shoulders. If the hands ain’t above the shoulders, they ain’t real apes. Bar Hopper - Bike designed to ride from bar-to-bar, or other short trips. Usually of extreme design, rigid frame, and uncomfortable on longer rides. Bark-o-lounger - Large touring bike, especially a Honda Gold Wing. See “Dresser.” Biker '''- Motorcycle rider whose life centers around his motorcycle. Most often refers to 1%ers, but not always. The opposite of a RUB. '''Bitch Bar - Sissy bar; passenger backrest. Bitch Pad '''- Passenger Seat '''Bobber/Bob Job - Bike that’s been stripped down, had fenders shortened or removed, and other non-essential equipment taken off. The “original” choppers. Brain Bucket/Skid Lid/Lid '''- Helmet. '''Bro/Brother - Originally, another member of your motorcycle club. No one outside your club was a brother. Now, it can also mean the ultimate member of the biker community; one who would drop everything to ride 3,000 miles to give another brother his last dime, and expect nothing in return. If you ain’t willing to do that ride, you ain’t a bro. A brother is not simply another motorcycle rider; that use cheapens the word. Broken Wings/Wilted Wings - May mean the wearer has crashed a bike, but still rides. Usually means a relatively severe crash with injuries. Older usage indicates a biker who has been around for a long time, and is a high mileage, experienced biker. BUG - Big Ugly Guy Cage/Cager - A car, truck, or van. A person driving a car, truck, or van. Checkbook Biker '''- Rider who writes a check or uses a credit card for a new bike and gear. '''Chopper/Chop - Bike that has had the frame modified, usually by cutting the neck to increase the rake, by adding length (stretch) to the front frame down tubes, or adding length (stretch) to the frame backbone. Will usually have longer than stock forks. Church - Official club meeting. Citizen - A non-motorcyclist. Sometimes a motorcyclist who belongs to the A.M.A. Class/Showing Class - To perform an act a “citizen”, or regular motorcyclist, wouldn’t do. Colors/Cut/Cutoff/Patch - So-called official uniform of motorcycle clubs, whether outlaw or not. The colors usually consist of a sleeveless denim or leather jacket/vest, with club patch on the back, and various other patches and pins worn on the front. Colors belong to the club or organization. In a 1% club the patch will be three pieces. The main center patch depicts the logo of the club. The separate top and bottom pieces are known as rockers, with the top rocker being the name of the club, and the bottom rocker being the chapter location. A one-piece patch will be worn by riding groups, family clubs, and other non-1% clubs. Crash Truck/Chase Vehicle - A vehicle that follows a club or group on a run, and picks up broken down bikes. Crotch Rocket - Motorcycle that looks like a road racing bike, and that has a very powerful engine. Usually foreign, but the Buell would fit in here, too. Defender - A full patch whose job is to defend a club's turf or name. Will usually wear an identifying patch on the lower left side of the front of the cutoff. AKA Enforcer. See also Nomad. Some will have a teardrop tatoo or tatoos below an eye, signifying they've killed for the club. Dresser - Large Harley-Davidson motorcycle. Usually has saddle bags, tour pack, etc. AKA garbage barge, garbage wagon, full dresser, geezer glide, bagger. Enforcer - See Defender. Also see Nomad. Evo/Blockhead - Evolution Big Twin engine, manufactured 1984 - 2000. 80 inches. Flathead - Type of engine where the valves are on the side of the engine and extend upward into the head, instead of in the top of the head. Made through 1973. Flatheads were used on Big Twin V & U series (61, 74, & 80 inch), the W series (45inch), and K series (45, 55 inch). Fly Colors - To ride on a motorcycle wearing colors. Free Rider/Loner/10%er - A biker who shares many of the same values and lifestyle as a 1%er, but chooses not to join a club. Graybeard - An old wise biker who's been around forever. Hardbelly - A young girl with a flat, tight tummy. Hardtail/Rigid - A motorcycle frame with no rear suspension. Heat - Law enforcement officer, AKA The Man, The Fuzz, Pig, Law Dog. H.O.G. - Harley Owners Group. Organization started by the Harley-Davidson Motor Company for owners of its motorcycles. Hog - Harley-Davidson motorcycle. IIWII, or I.I.W.I.I. - It is what it is. Ironhead - Sportsters produced from 1957 - 1985. Available in 55 inch and 61 inch versions. Heads were cast iron. ' Iron Horse/Horse' - Motorcycle. Jockey Shift/Jockey Shifter - Shift lever mounted directly to the transmission. Rider reaches back and under his thigh to shift. Usually used with a suicide clutch or rocker clutch. Knucklehead - First Big Twin overhead valve Harley-Davidson engine manufactured from 1936 - 1947. The rocker arm covers have the appearance of the knuckles as seen on a fist. Available in 61 and 74 inch versions. Legal Name - Nickname, road name, street name, handle, or club name of a 1%er biker. Lid '- Helmet. '''Loner '- See "Free Rider." '''M.C., MC, M/C - Motorcycle Club. Nomad - Member of a motorcycle club, but not attached to any particular chapter. Bottom rocker of patch will read "Nomad." A Nomad member will usually pay dues to, and come under the jurisdiction of, the mother chapter. They might be sent to an area to start a new chapter, or to investigate another club that wishes to become a support club, or one that wants to patch over. Sometimes a Nomad will be an enforcer. Old Lady - Wife or steady girlfriend of a club member. Originals - A motorcycle club member's first set of colors which are never washed. P-pad/Pillion Pad - Very small passenger seat; designed for looks, not comfort. Panhead '''- Second Big Twin overhead valve Harley-Davidson engine, manufactured from 1948 - 1965. The rocker arm covers have the appearance of upside down dishpans. Available in 61 and 74 inch versions. '''Patch holder - A member of a motorcycle club, usually a 1%er. Patch over - When a club becomes part of another club, exchanging its colors for those of another club. Poser/Poseur/RUB '''- Generally derogatory term given to a rider only superficially dedicated to the sport, or one who acts as if he is tougher than he is. '''Prospect/Probate - A prospective motorcycle club member during his probationary period. After the probationary period is over, he must be voted into the club by a unanimous vote. A prospect might wear a lower rocker which reads “Prospect”, and sometimes the upper rocker of a club’s colors. Some clubs have a member go through a probationary period after a prospect has been voted in. Q-Tip '''- Elderly cage driver. AKA “Blue-hair”. '''Raisin Pie - A basically worthless reward for a good deed or favor. Rat Bike - A bike that is never washed, and appears not to be maintained, and may be made of pieces and parts from many different years. Appearances may be deceptive. Rice Jockey - A rider of a rice rocket. Rice Rocket - Japanese crotch rocket. Rocker Clutch - Type of foot clutch pedal that pivots on a central point. Toe down engages the clutch (bike is moving), and heel down disengages the clutch (bike is stopped). Used with a hand shift mechanism. RUB - Rich Urban Biker. See “Poser.” Run '''- A club sanctioned outing to a certain location for a party, camping, or special event. Can now refer to almost any organized ride. '''Saddle - Motorcycle seat. Scooter Trash - Biker. Shovelhead - Third Big Twin overhead valve Harley-Davidson engine manufactured from 1966 - 1984. The rocker arm covers have the appearance of a coal shovel. Available in 74 and 80 inch versions. Sidewalk Commando - One who dresses and acts like a biker, but has no bike. One step lower than a poser. Sled - Motorcycle. AKA scoot, scooter, putt, iron horse, horse. Sloptail - See “Softail”. Smell Me Bars - See “Ape Hangers“. Softail '''- Harley frame with hidden suspension; resembles a hard tail. '''Squid - Squirrelly-riding young kid. Someone who rides recklessly, or beyond their abilities. Support Club - A smaller or regional club that supports a 1%er club. Three Piece Outfit - A motorcycle club that wears a 3 piece patch. Trailer Queen - A bike that is hauled to an event, or near an event, then ridden the last mile or so to make it appear as if the poser is a real biker. Twinkie '''- Twin cam engine. Manufactured 1999 - present (2007). AKA Fathead. '''War Wagon - Vehicle used to transport a club's weapons. W.H.O.R.E. - We Haul Our Rides Everywhere. Trailer queens and the biker wannabes who own them. Wilted Wings - See “Broken Wings.” '"Jersey Tilt"'. - A hard single punch/K-O usually done by a probate or a prospect. Name is from An infamous 1% sons murderous left hook shot. Newbys in some clubs made this shot a rule. Wings - Emblems worn by 1%ers. Wings must be earned with witnesses present, and different colors represent different acts, or deeds.